Carthvullian
The Religions The Primary Religion Crumniech (CRUUM-NIEK) Afterlife?: No; you are simply referred to as “being returned to the dirt” or “being put back into the dirt.” Religious Caste: Crumniech keeps no priests. The closest thing would be shamans, but they are more attuned with the spirits than they are with their patron god. Beliefs: The Carthvullians do not have much of a religion. They certainly have a belief in a higher god, but they do not worship him mainly because he has no care to be worshiped. The most Crumniech ever did for any Carthvullian was to give them the will to survive in a harsh world. The Second Religion Ymir The Society The Carthvullians are not sorted together into just one clean group: the culture, and even the religion (although this is rare) may be different from clan and region. The People Howling Fjord: Conrish, Nagontian Borean Tundra: Evaner, Cordigians Grizzly Hills: Connonian, Nagantian, Aseare The Storm Peaks: Nord, Houldite Icecrown: Zpozian, Khorader Gender Roles Due to the unforgiving nature of the northern climate, the Carthvullains never did develop any sort of gender roles. Men and women both fought, and a husband would be damned if he even considered thinking himself above his wife. There were jobs that men took more of a liking to than women did, of course: blacksmithing, fishing, so on and so forth. But women were not restricted from these jobs, although a man to knit would be seen as a little…eccentric. Sexuality The Carthvullians are strictly heterosexual, and homosexuality, although not outright condemned, is frowned upon. In a world as harsh as Carthvul, you have to make as much babies as possible. There is no room for “true love”. The Government There is no “one government” in Carthvul. It is mostly self rule: each town or city governs its own. When multiple cities and towns are ruled by one individual it is called a Clan, but these are especially rare. It is unheard of for one group of Carthvullians (the Conrish for example) to rule over another (the Nagontians). Each town, city, or clan is ruled by one person; the chief, or in the case of a clan, a jarl. Becoming a ruler is a matter of bloodline, but not of age nor gender. The first born has no more emphasis than the second born, and a woman is also capable of being named chief. It is a matter of skill: who would be the better ruler? The currently reigning jarl will name his successor sometime before his death. The chief may have an advisor, called a Munnjar (mouth), if the village or city is especially large. Jarls always have at least two Munnjars. Names Title always come after. For example, Kern Chieftain. Named Men are especially legendary individuals: their deeds are spread throughout all of Carthvul, and they are universally respected and feared. They usually earn their name through battle, although diplomacy, espionage, and others are ample ways to earn a Name. Their Names do not replace their birth name: it acts like a surname. For example, Valgrad Threetrees. A Name is usually related to the person’s personality or the deed that earned them their Name. If a Named man also has a title, the same rules apply. If Valgrad were to become chief, he would be called Valgrad Threetrees Chieftain. The People Howling Fjord Conrish The Conrish call the southern parts of the Fjord as home. Fish and lumber are plentiful, so they are mostly fishermen and most of their homes are made from lumber. They “worship” Crumniech. Nagontian They inhabit the cetral part of the Fjord, and some of them lay claim to the mountain. They are mostly hunters, and they tend to build their homes from the rich stone. They “worship” Crumniech. Borean Tundra Evaner The Evaner call the coast of the Tundra home, although they usually have to share it with the Tuskarr. Some of the Evaner had traveled eastward towards the plains, although they need to contest with the Drakkari trolls and the Cordigians. Cordigians They mostly occupy the eastern portions of the Tundra and the plains. They are mostly huntsman and leatherers; most of their houses are made from refined rhino leather, although a few of their ancient homes are made from stone. Cordigians are the only Carthvullians to become Keepers of the Dead, and those that do spend their days within the Land of the Dead (also known as Dragonblight) to keep after the graves of the chiefs and Named. Grizzly Hills Connonian and Nagantian The Grizzly Hills is a crowded place. No less than three other sentient species calls this place home – the Drakkari Trolls, the Grizzlemaw Furbolgs, and the Frost Dwarves of Thor’Modan. As such the Connonians and Nagantians usually work together, and inhabit the central portions of the Hills. They are expert huntsman, and masters of the bow. Aseare The Aseare call the Southern tip of Grizzly Hills home. They are ship builders, building some of the fastest vessels amongst all of the Carthvullians. They take advantage of this and made themselves traders, exchanging the fine lumber of the Hills for food, leather, and other items. They don’t travel westwards, and mostly just trade between Grizzly Hills and the Fjord. The Storm Peaks Nord Category:Guilds Category:Organizations